metalxorfandomcom-20200214-history
Advertisements
1989 The Traveling Deengelburys logo This was an early version of the Traveling Deengelburys logo. This design was drawn by Jason, aka Doubletree Deengelbury, the rhythm guitarist. There are a few elements of this design that made it into the final design that appeared on the banner, poster and t-shirts: *The circle that the chicken is standing on ended up being the world in the final design. But in this design there is a small sign that says "world-touring", so that could have been what inspired the change of the circle to the globe. *The banners that say Traveling Deengelburys were kept in the final design. *The singing chicken was changed to an eagle spreading its wings in the final design. Things that did not make it to the final design: *The sword. This probably came from the fact that many of the band often played Dungeons & Dragons after school and on weekends. *The 8 and 9 that appear between the two banners. This stood for the year, 1989. *The storm clouds and lightning bolts. *The background birds behind the singing chicken. This picture shows one of the evolutionary steps the Traveling Deengelbury logo took on its journey to final form. 1991 Mune Mud advertisement This is a 6.5" x 10" ultra-rare advertisement from 1991 to announce the new project, Mune Mud, specifically in regards to the upcoming debut album. It was created on January 5, 1991, and hung on the studio door for quite some time so all who entered or walked past the studio could see it. It was created on the same Commodore 64 used to print the cover of the Mune Mud ''debut album (notice the lettering for the words Mune Mud are the same that was used on the album.) This was the first public appearance of the two-square Mune Mud symbol. 1994 computer advertisements The studio had access to its first PC in 1994. Within a few months, they tried to incorporate the computer into music recording but it just didn't have enough storage space. So two .BMP files were created in Paint and used as the splash screen instead of the Windows logo when Windows 3.1 loaded. A short sample of each song also played when Windows started. The first one (left) was for the song "Waterfall" off the 1991 Mune Mud album ''Olympus. The album had been out for a couple years already but it was still being promoted. The second one (right) was for the song "Ataxia" off the 1993 NueroMorgue album Devis Tortura. That album had just come out the previous year so it was still fresh. These files were discovered years later in a reorganization of the studio's hard drives. They have a date-stamp from 1994, possibly the oldest files on the studio's computers. 1998 Parabolic Dish Festival ''advertisement What is better than a parabolic dish festival? A parabolic dish festival with an odor! This publicity poster for Isthmus' newest album, ''Parabolic Dish Festival, was created on July 2, 1998. It was printed on an inkjet printer and spray painted with green spray paint. This is the only color print in existance, the copies were all black and white. On the black and white prints the background looked like a negative of the night sky (which represents the inspiration for the title of the album). These were passed out a couple of weeks before the album was released. 2000 Parvo advertisement This is an ultra-rare publicity poster for the Metal XOR project called Parvo. This was the first Metal XOR project to solely use a computer in making its music. Using a program called CakeWalk, two songs were started but never progressed beyond the demo stage. Maybe the world wasn't ready for Parvo. Or maybe Parvo wasn't ready for the world. It was during this short time period that a publicity poster was designed to announce to the world the arrival of Parvo. The above poster was created on May 17, 2000. It hung in the studio for quite some time, but when it was realized the project had been canned, the poster was filed away. 2001 The Search for Metropolis advertisement This was the publicity poster released on Saturday, August 4, 2001 for the Mune Mud album The Search for Metropolis which was released on November 6 of that same year. Although there were only a few hard copies of the poster created (this being the only one on colored stock), an email was sent out that Saturday to all the Metal XOR Studio fans to alert them of the upcoming album release. The ad displayed the Salvador Dali-inspired album art and an alphabetical listing of the songs featured on the album. 2002 Underwater Problem Factory (10th Anniversary Edition) advertisement This is the advertisement that was emailed to Mune Mud fans to promote the 2002 Underwater Problem Factory (10th Anniversary Edition) ''CD Extra. It explained the bonus features found on the CD and promoted the next album in the 10th Anniversary Collection, ''Pryme Material. The ad was also included on the CD as part of the bonus content. There was never a paper version printed so this ad will live forever in the digital domain.